


A Knight's Princess

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Miku Hatsune of the Knights of Crypton never thought she would settle down. She never thought she would find someone that made her heart flutter. She never thought she would lead her men to war for someone close to her. But, during a raid on the Kingdom of Sega to retrieve kidnapped commoners of Crypton, Miku stumbles upon a woman that she simply couldn't leave behind. Chaos ensues, slowly but surely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> No specific place or time period. Time and space are relative. Just know, knights, princesses, tyrants, mythical creatures, etc. I do feel like I may have started it too early, so expect a prologue to be the next chapter published. Obviously, being a prologue, it will come before this chapter.

The kingdom of Sega was used to strangers and merchants coming and going within their walls. It came as no surprise when two new wagons, claiming to be merchants, requested entry. Almost instantly, the Sega guards let them through, wondering if they were from a new trade partner the king was signing a treaty with. The gate was opened and the wagon entered the walls of the Sega Castle Village. Some of the guards moved forward to speak with the coachman of the first wagon and didn’t see someone exiting the second wagon.

Walking forward, the person masked in a cloak moved to stand behind the guard. Waiting until the conversation was fully underway, the person reached out and tapped the guard’s shoulder. The man turned to assess this cloaked stranger.

“Hello sir.” A feminine voice greeted from the hood as two teal eyes were revealed. “I was wondering if you could direct me to the king’s dungeon.”

“Why do you need to know where that is?” the guard inquired loftily, looking down his nose at this obvious commoner.

“Because I had some friends from Crypton who were sent there. I only wish to see them once more.”

The guard rolled his eyes and pointed to the castle calmly. “Head to the entrance of the castle. The guard there will guide you down the corridor to the left and down a flight of stairs three doors down. If you follow the stairs the entire way, it will take you to the dungeon.”

The hooded woman nodded and turned, saying, “Thank you kindly, sir knight.”

“Hey now!” A hand came down on the woman’s shoulder. “Surely I deserve a reward for giving you those directions? You must have something on this wagon that’s not worth much, right?”

There was a short silence before the woman turned back. “Of course.” she grinned, eyes closing for a moment. “I do have a reward for such a kind knight.” Reaching beneath her cloak, the woman unsheathed a sword and slammed the butt of the hilt into the knight’s forehead, effectively knocking him out.

At that moment, several other guards leaped from inside the wagons as the woman removed her cloak. Two aquamarine twintails revealed themselves from beneath her helmet, nearly dragging on the ground as the woman stood to her full height, armor glinting in the late afternoon sun. Sheathing her sword, the woman smirked to the guard at her feet.

“You get to live.” she stated calmly to his unconscious form.

Turning to her knights, she called, “Come men! Let’s reclaim our people from this tyrant!”

There was a cheer as all of the knights surrounded their leader and made their way toward the castle while the coachmen of the wagons kept the knights in the village from closing the gates.

“Captain Miku!” The woman, Miku, turned to see one of her guards looking to her quizzically. “What are we to do when we get to the castle? We are Crypton knights, they are not going to let us in without a fight.”

“Well then, Sir Gakupo.” Miku smirked getting her shield ready. “Ready yourself for battle.”

Arriving shortly at the entrance to the castle, Miku and her team were greeted by the two guards standing watch. “Identify yourselves!” one of them shouted as the other signaled to the sentries above.

“I am Captain Hatsune of the Knights of Crypton.” Miku called, stepping forward. “We are here to retrieve the commoners you kidnapped from our kingdom.”

“Crypton knights are not allowed here.” the guard spat, readying his weapon.

“Shields at the ready, men!” Miku called, unsheathing her sword. Instantly, all of her teammates held their shields up to stop the barrage of arrows cascading at them. Miku, being too near the castle wall to shoot, rushed forward and made quick work of the first guard. Once he fell to the ground, Miku turned, her sword clashing with that of the other watchguard.

“In the name of King Kaito,” the guard snarled, pulling his sword back defensively. “You shall perish now!”

Miku said nothing, rushing forward with a swift attack. The guard parried her blow, Miku keeping his attention as her men moved around the dueling pair and entered the castle dwelling. Miku ducked a swipe at her head and chanced a quick glance inside to see her men being confronted by more of the Sega guards.

Returning her attention to her adversary, the greenette moved forward in another quick move, her sword nearly slicing into his chainmail. He smirked and swung his blade, narrowly missing cutting into one of the twintails as Miku spun out of the way.

Panting slightly, Miku’s eyes narrowed and she ducked down low, kicking her opponents legs from under him as he was coming forward for another offensive blow. The guard fell and Miku brandished her sword at his throat. The guard stared at her fearfully and Miku smirked. “Do you lie in the name of your king often?”

Even if the guard were going to answer, he had no time to as Miku turned her blade once more and slammed the hilt into this guard’s head, letting him fall beside his dead comrade.

Spinning on her heel, the captain hurried into the castle after her men who were still fighting their way away from the entrance, several downed men lying in their wake.

Joining in the battle, Miku helped her men defeat the guards attacking them, allowing a path to be momentarily cleared for them to continue further into the castle before more guards came running to defend their home.

Miku and her knights fought their way through the castle, striking down any resistance they were met with. The greenette was determined to free their enslaved and imprisoned people from this kingdom by any means necessary. Naturally, the Sega guards weren’t making such a task easy, still believing them to be there to kill the king.

Taking down another knight, Miku turned to her right hand. “Gakupo, I’m taking a small group up ahead. I trust you can handle those following us?”

The purple-haired man grinned at her as he stabbed yet another guard through the heart without looking. “Of course, Captain. The rest of us will catch up quickly.”

Miku nodded and motioned to some of her more seasoned comrades, leading them off into the castle.

“The guard that gave me directions said that there should be stairs down this hallway.” she informed her men. “Be on guard because it could still have knights, but fan out slightly and search for it.”

“Yes, Captain.” they replied, fanning out in a hexagon around her, Miku acting as their center as she moved, also searching for the staircase that would them to their citizens.

“Here, Captain!” one of the older guards, Al, called to her, motioning to a staircase. “Do you think this is what he meant?”

“Only one way to find out, Sir Alexander.” Miku told him, making her way into the staircase.

The small group descended the stairs for quite some time and Miku was almost positive it was leading her in the direction she wanted to go. Coming to the dungeon, Miku and the other guards paused, listening for any sound that would indicate another guard. Not hearing anything, the group slowly made their way down. All of the guards must have been called out to assist in pushing their forces back.

Miku pointed to four guards and sent them in one direction while she and the other two went in the opposite direction. Slamming their swords against the locks, Miku and her men gradually freed their comrades and commoners. “Stay with my men and don’t do anything rash.” the captain ordered the citizens. “Follow all orders they give you. I’m going to make sure no one else is left.”

“Yes, Captain.” All present responded, the six guards leading the way back upstairs.

Miku turned and continued through the hallways, checking cells to see if there was anyone else from her own kingdom there. _Sadly, I cannot free any other from this tyrant. His Majesty gave strict orders for only the people of Crypton to be freed._

Coming to the last cell, the darkest one, Miku peeked  in and saw what looked to be a tattered dress. Looking further into the darkness, she spotted the outline of a woman, her hands chained above her head and her eyes covered by a cloth. Breaking the lock, Miku slowly made her way into the cell, moving closer to the woman. Raising her lantern, Miku gasped at the beauty of such a creature.

Long pink hair flowed around the woman’s shoulders, her ample breasts covered by it. Pale skin glowed brightly in the lantern’s light, but she didn’t look sickly pale as some of the Cryptonians had. She was clad in a long white dress that was purposefully frayed at the hem.

From the deepness of her breath, Miku could tell that the woman was sleeping, and so wouldn’t know that Miku had been there. The captain made to turn, knowing what her orders had been, but something tugged in her chest. She had been ordered to only free Cryptonians, she knew this in her mind. But in her heart, it didn’t seem right leaving such a beautiful person here to rot. Breaking the chains holding the girl up, Miku lifted her over one shoulder and began racing out, heading for the wagon.

“Here comes the Captain!” one of the guards shouted victoriously. He held out his hand and Miku held on tight, others joining in hoisting the pair up. Miku gasped for breath as she slowly set down the woman she had been carrying.

“Who’s this?” Gakupo inquired, gazing at the figure curiously.

“I’m not certain, but I couldn’t leave her there.” Miku replied. “She was chained to the wall and blindfolded.” She pointed to the shackles still around the girl’s wrists and the blindfold that she had neglected to take off.

“She was probably used for the soldiers’ pleasure.” Gakupo growled, his fists clenching at the thought of anyone being subjected to that.

“Whatever she was down there for, she’s safe with us now.” Miku murmured, leaning back and gazing out the window. “All of you get some rest. That was quite a battle and we’ll be back in Crypton by tomorrow morning.”

“Aye Captain.” Most of the guards left to the other wagon at that, deciding to sleep on the hay with the commoners. Miku and Gakupo stayed up all night, the latter watching out the window in case of attack and the former watching the girl she had rescued. 


End file.
